Battered Kyuubi Syndrome
by YazuhikoHiro
Summary: Language/Rape/Abuse: Naruto and Sasuke have been on the Honeymoon stage for months. The perfect couple who do everything together. That is, until they starting fighting all the time. It gets out of hand, and now all Naruto wants is out... alive.
1. Push Me, Pull Me

He did everything in his power to put others off. He acted like he was a snob, tried his hardest to be a constant asshole, and his face almost never had a smile on it. He didn't want to even think about having a girlfriend until his mission was completed, and he never even took into consideration that perhaps it wasn't a girlfriend he had been wanting in his hormonal fits of adolescence.

When he and Naruto had first gotten together, he hadn't been sure what to make of it. Surely he was going crazy, right? Wrong, he was perfectly sane. Well, as sane as he had ever been, but that didn't matter much now. He was with his perfect boy, and there was no way in hell he was going to ever let the blonde go. Perhaps that mind set was what set them on this road? Perhaps Sasuke's obsession over his lover is what made him become who he was, but one thing was for sure; whoever or whatever changed Sasuke, sealed Naruto's fate.

They were nothing like they had been. Nothing was the same anymore; the apartment was furnished the same way, they went to the same job every day, they wore similar clothes to when they had first moved in… it was different though.

Naruto had wanted out.

And he got out.

Tsunade looked at him with sad eyes, biting her lip to keep from speaking. The boy sat before her, covered in blood from head to toe, bruises dashed across his body in various stages of healing and clean streaks over his cheeks where tears had washed the grime away. His hands were clenched into fists on his lap, normally happy eyes staring straight ahead with a darkened and horrified look. He'd been through something horrid, and it was time to hear it…

"I had to, Grandma… You don't know what he's put me through… when we…" he broke off and took a deep breath, throat hoarse and ragged. "When we first got together, everything was so perfect but… h-he g-g-got…"

The woman frowned deeply, touching his hand lightly as she leaned forward; she gazed at his face with understanding. "Just start from the beginning. It'll be ok, Naruto. No one's going to hurt you."

The boy looked down and nodded, jerking away from the touch…

**Seven Months Earlier**

"Sasuke-sama! I'm home!" Naruto shouted happily, smiling as he shut the door behind him, arms laden with bags of food. Heading to the kitchen he started humming lightly, trying to think what the two of them should have for supper.

He wasn't a great cook and there really wasn't a lot he knew how to make, but Sasuke was even worse in the culinary arts than he was.

The Uchiha looked up from his scroll and nodded, before looking back down with a frown, positioning his hands slowly as he tried to figure out why this jutsu wasn't working right. "Do you think it would matter what hand I use as my dominate hand, Naru-chan?" he asked, slightly irritable.

The boy blinked and shook his head. "Nah, and stop calling my Naru-chan. It makes me sound like a girl." His tan hand pulled on the chrome handle, opening the refrigerator door so he could put the milk in the fridge.

When he turned around he noticed the glare on his boyfriend's face, making him shift uncomfortably and gulp. "I'll call you whatever I want…" was the slow reply, making Uzumaki glare right back. His hand worked quickly as he formed a shadow clone, pointing to the bags, then the cabinets angrily and heading over to the counter so he could be directly across from his significant other.

"Sasuke, we've talked over this a thousand times! You know I HATE being called that! You _promised _not to call me Naru-chan!" he stated, voice rising already.

They'd fought the day before as well, and the tension growing between them had been escalating exponentially over the past week. Sasuke's eyes faded to red as he slammed down his scroll and got out of his chair, palms laying flat against the polished counter. "Naru-chan! NARU-CHAN, NARU-CHAN, NARU-CHAN! I can call you whatever the FUCK I want! It's a _name_!!!! It's not like I'm asking you to throw on a dress and start singing nursery rhymes for fuck's sake! And what's with getting the Kage Buunshin to do your work for you, huh? Is arguing with me a better use of your time and chakra, you fucking idiot!" he snapped back, lips curled in anger and eyes blazing with rage.

The blonde cried out angrily, grabbing the scroll from the table and throwing it across the room, successfully denting the wall. "You're always angry Sasuke! So what if I made a doppelganger?! At least I'm doing something around the house instead of bitching and moaning while reading up on jutsus all day! When are you ever going to USE half of them? You're always going on and on about getting stronger and working harder, but you never stop to realize what this is doing to me!" His voice was getting even louder now, able to be considered a full out shout as they stood facing each other, hands on the table and faces twisted with malice.

"You're ALWAYS doing chores around here, huh? Goddamn it Naruto! The only reason you have to clean so FUCKING MUCH is because ever since I let you move in; you've done nothing but MAKE THE MESS! You're a fucking slob! This isn't because I don't give you attention, is it?! You're looking for someone other than yourself to blame for every room in here being a fucking PIGSTY! GOD! I shouldn't have even let you move in in the first place!"

Naruto recoiled, hurt etched over his face as he took a step back. His voice was weaker when he spoke, lips quivering some. "Y-you don't want me here anymore?" He seemed unsure for a moment, but soon regained his composure, turning on his heel and punching the counter so hard it cracked. "FINE! I'm GONE!"

"Oh no you don't! Naruto, you're not going anywhere!" shouted Sasuke, moving forward and catching the Kyuubi's wrist, pulling him back. The boy fought him, trying to get his arm free so he could grab his pack and get out of the apartment. He didn't know what happened, but something fierce and ugly welled up inside the dark haired teen, making him draw back his arm and let it rip. The crack made the entire apartment freeze, not even the air dared to move as Naruto's head snapped to the side, a red handprint developing on the cheek where he had been slapped.

He was completely stunned.

Not because of the pain, but because Sasuke had just hit him. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes as he turned his face to look at the man who had just done that, only to find him staring at his own palm in horror and surprise. Dark eyes swiveled to his in sincere apology as Sasuke let go of his wrist and took a half step back. "Oh… god… Naruto… Naruto I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what came over me. Did I hurt you? Please say no, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. God, I'm so sorry. Please… don't leave me; I'll never do it again. Fuck, I'm so sorry!" He continued to babble, his eyes wide and terror filled as he quested over the blonde's face in search of any indication of his emotions.

Naruto didn't move for a moment, but soon pity over took him and he closed the space between him and Sasuke. Shushing the other, he shook his head and cupped his face in his hands. "Hey, it's ok. No harm done. Sasuke calm down, I'll be fine. I was just stunned, is all. Now shhhh, come on, quiet down." He cooed, trying to get the horrified guy to shut up and stop looking like he had just killed a puppy.

Sasuke looked like he was about to cry, his hands laying over Naruto's, shaking, clinging to him like the boy was suddenly going to disappear. "Oh god, Naruto. I really am sorry. Shit, I didn't mean to, I just… I was so angry, I didn't know what I was doing!" he caught a sob in his throat, bending his head forward so that he was resting against the Uzumaki's chest.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him even closer as Naruto rocked some, looking up to the crevice where the ceiling met the wall. "Shhhhhh, it's ok." He whispered, repeating the words over and over as he calmed the other down. There was a feeling of dread sinking in his stomach, trying to eat its way through the lining as he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and hugging tighter.

Pulling away and holding the man at arm's length, he blinked big blue eyes. "Sit down Sasuke, eat something, or drink some tea." He ordered, waiting until he saw him do just that. "I'll be at Iruka's tonight, and I'll come with him to get my stuff in the morning." Orange cotton rustled as his body turned, and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving Sasuke sitting alone in the silence that followed.

It didn't take a lot of explanation beyond "We're breaking up," to make Iruka willing to let Naruto stay.

"Don't worry about it; stay as long as you need to find another apartment." The teacher had even set him up with futon and a good sized quilt to tide him over.

The morning came too quickly, and Naruto was up before his adoptive father had a chance to hit the snooze button. Plodding around the kitchen, the teen picked at a piece of unadorned toast, blanching at the card board taste and texture, trying to get the feeling of depression from lurking over him. It was like there was no sun hanging in the sky, knowing that he wasn't an item with Sasuke Uchiha anymore; his chest felt like it was ripping itself apart, rebelling against his stomach, and prodding his tear glands all at the same time, not giving him any chance but to comply with its wishes. Before he even had time to process what was happening, his knees collided with the hard tiles and he pressed his hands over his lips, sobs escaping from his throat loudly.

Wheezing, he gasped for air through the tears that ran over his cheeks, toast forgotten somewhere nearby as he hunched over. His body felt like it was going to explode. He certainly would have, given the option. Everything hurt; whether that everything was his body or his mind… it didn't matter. He was ripped open, and all his organs had been slashed and ripped out so that they could rot on the floor.

He wasn't going to go back to Sasuke, and it hurt so much that he grabbed his sides, holding them tightly to make sure he wasn't going to shatter and spray bits of himself over the floor.

There was no way he was being quiet, that's why it wasn't that much of a surprise when Iruka was suddenly there, holding him tight against his chest and making shushing sounds that only a father could make. It only made the blonde cry harder as he twisted just right, nestling himself into the stronghold of the man's arms and pressing a balled hand to the bare chest he cried into. Sad brown eyes were closed as he was held tight, rocking some to get him calm.

"Hey now, what's all this? Tell me what happened, Naruto. What happened that made you so upset?" Iruka delved, his lips set straight and his arms never loosening their grip. It made his heart wrench to see Naruto like this, in so much pain that he couldn't stop. He was supposed to protect the boy, and now the only thing he could do was make sure that he was there to comfort him.

The blonde shook his head slowly, like it was too much work to do. "Fuck, Iruka-sensei… I don't know what happened!" He sobbed again, biting his lower lip and hiccupping some, trying not to get sick. "We fought so much lately, and last night we were shouting so loud, all about the stupidest things! I got so mad; he said that it was a mistake letting me move in… I tried leaving. I couldn't believe it when he hit me, oh god." He took a deep, ragged breath, trying to hold back even more sobs and wails as he threw his arms around his guardian. "He was so sorry, so upset afterwards, but god, Iruka. I don't know what to do! I love him so much! Oh God, I'm so LOST!"

Ice seemed to seep into the elder man's bones, making him clench his jaw in anger. He hugged tighter, hanging on with a severe sense of protectiveness that he couldn't hide as he stared out the window with cold eyes.

Sasuke had made Naruto cry.

Sasuke had hurt Naruto badly.

Sasuke had hit his son.

He must have been shaking, because Naruto pulled away some, swinging his head side to side. "Iruka, you can't do anything! Don't, it was only once. I'm fine, I swear. It wasn't even that bad, just please say you won't do anything!" he pleaded, begging and shaking his teacher's shoulders to make sure that he was being heard.

The man looked tortured, "Naruto…"

"No, Iruka! No speeches, just promise!" His lips were set straight, and his eyes were just as dedicated.

Iruka knew that look; at he wouldn't be able to dissuade him otherwise. Nodding, he gulped thickly and looked to the side. "This goes against everything I know, Naruto."

"I know Iruka… just… promise me." The teacher sighed and nodded, releasing the blonde and setting his hands on the cold floor. The boy sighed and leaned forward, setting his forehead on the man's bare shoulder. "Thank you…"

The sun was high in the sky when Naruto finally set out, walking alone to his destination without leaving a note. Pulling out his keys, he opened the apartment door, lips set in a straight line and eyes cast to the floor as he walked through. He had a few packs for his clothes and personal belongings, and then he was set to go again. So preoccupied with just heading for his stuff, the boy didn't notice Sasuke beside him until something came in contact with his throat, slamming him against the wall and stealing his breath.

The Uchiha smiled at him as he struggled, pressing harder and making him gasp. "You know what Naruto? I decided that you aren't leaving me." He moved closer, keeping his grip on the blonde firm as he closed the space between them, his knee rested between the boy's legs and pushing slightly, causing him to struggle and writhe.

He pressed harder, rocking his knee a bit as his free hand collected Naruto's wrists, pinning them to the wall easily before he had a chance to recover. His breath traced across the tan skin of the Jinchuuriki's neck, raising goose bumps and leaving a trail of moisture that was licked up.

He was being toyed with, the Uzumaki could tell that much. Sasuke was pulling another of his controlling episodes that had been sparse over the past month or so, trying to get him to comply with the dark haired teen's wishes. Letting out a ragged breath, he barely caught a moan as the knee at his groin stroked again, pressing harder against his slight arousal. This really wasn't fair, he hadn't had any time to recover from the surprise attack, and already he was being sexually exploited against the hallway wall. Turning his head to the side, he whispered no, several times.

He was blatantly ignored as Sasuke relieved the pressure on his throat, using that hand to turn his face towards him and unite their lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss, not filled with love, but lust and power as their tongues collided and tangled.

Naruto responded on instinct, his body uncooperative with his mind which screamed for this to stop before it was too far into it that he couldn't leave.

Teeth found his bottom lip and tugged lightly, making him gasp and buck his hips forward. How could he have forgotten that Sasuke's knew everything that turned him on, especially after how long they had been together? The friction from the hip movement made him whimper, and he rocked back, trying to increase the feeling. All of his rationality and sanity had gone right out with window, along with his plan, and the control of the situation.

A hand found its way under his shirt, and he sighed, "Sa-sasuke… stop…" he begged, pleaded as his back arched in pleasure.

The Uchiha smirked. "Why stop when you're enjoying it so much?" he asked, adding a purr and leaving a hickey shortly after. The blonde couldn't respond as he tried to catch his fleeting breath. The hand that had found his nipple dropped away, tugging at the button on his pants and freeing his boxers quickly.

At this point, Naruto was beginning to feel panicked, scared. He tried to wrench away, but was held tight as fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking harshly and forcefully. "I love you Naruto, I always have… you won't leave me. You know that. Just be quiet, enjoy this and give yourself to me."

They had never gone this far, never even talked about going this far yet. At the beginning of this whole thing, Naruto and he had promised to leave that until they were both ready. Apparently that vow meant nothing now. Pain at the back of his knees made Naruto drop, fingers gouging at his scalp as Sasuke secured a grip on his hair. Letting go of his wrists, the raven-haired boy unzipped his pants, pulling out his erection and waving it in front of the terrified blonde. Teasing, taunting, humiliating.

And just as quickly as he had initiated the attack, Sasuke forced his jaws open, thrusting forward as he ripped on the spiky hair, succeeding in filling the boy's mouth without him being able to resist. The length hit the roof of his mouth and slid along, making him gag and his throat rebel, trying to force the obstruction out. Tears came to his eyes, but the teen didn't seem to care as he jerked his hand some, forcing the blonde's head back, before yanking it forward again, hitting along the gag reflex yet again. Naruto felt his body tense, to the point it was almost a convulsion as he was slammed into again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he put his hands up, trying to keep Sasuke's hips back, but no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't seem to find the strength to get free.

It seemed like it lasted an eternity before the Uchiha pulled away, moving his own hand to his shaft a rubbing for a bit. And just like that, he climaxed, splattering Naruto's face and hair with the sweet and sticky mess.

"I should have made you swallow that." The teen said sadistically, zipping his pants back up. Pulling his arm back, he swung it down, slapping him across a clean cheek and sending him to his side on the floor, where he lay shaking and dirty. "Go clean yourself up."

The blonde didn't move, just laid there, tears running down his face and body quivering beyond his control. Eventually he forced himself to stand up and go to the bathroom. Locking the door, he started sobbing, the sound echoing down the hall and resulting in the TV being turned up louder. The water from the shower head hit his face with a burning thunder, making him shudder even more and drop to his knees.

Resuming the position from that morning, he held his chest and doubled over, gasping for air as the water ran over his body. His throat hurt, burned even where he had been clothes-lined, and his jaw ached uncontrollably.

Everything was sore, but that wasn't physical, it was mental. He had just been raped, but his had been ex. And now, he was too scared to leave, and he knew that he was too ashamed to say anything.

He was trapped.


	2. Something Drastic This Way Crashes

The blonde didn't want to move. He didn't want to breath, talk, think. He just wanted to die. The arm around his waist was burning his skin, holding him captive in an all too familiar bed. Seizing his breath, he gnawed at the inside of his lip, trying to keep from crying as he fisted the sheets, knuckles white and hands shaking.

He hadn't slept all night; perhaps that was because he was sleeping next to an egotistical rapist. The alarm sounded, blaring and annoying as its digital display flashing violently.

A pale hand reached out, slapping it several times, trying to make it shut up. Tender lips pressed to a tan cheek, and Sasuke chuckled. "Good morning, Naru-chan." He said drowsily, nuzzling against the tanned boy's cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed still.

"Morning." His voice was forced, unwilling to sound happy or even upset. It was just dead. The Uchiha didn't seem to care as he slipped out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. The blonde adverted his eyes and rolled over, pulling the covers up to his chin and biting his lower lip. Once Sasuke was gone for work, he'd most likely move to the couch. The bed smelt of the bastard, and his body heat had left the pillows warm. It was the most sickening thing that Naruto could think of, making his body rebel and his stomach roll.

He wanted to scream bloody murder at the thought of how casual Sasuke was acting, as if raping him had been a normal everyday thing, completely acceptably in the ways of Society and dating. Could this even be considered dating at this point? It was more like he had been kidnapped and no one even realized it.

He was a hostage in his own life.

Fighting with himself to stay awake, the blonde rolled back over, reaching out to slap the alarm snooze button for the second time as it went off, piercing into his skull with an angry squeal and a high pitched beep. The time had come for him to make a choice. He could either go to work, be a zombie for the day and go through the motions, most likely upsetting and worrying every close friend he had, or he could call in sick, tell Sasuke that he had the day off, and spend the day watching bad soap operas with a tub of ice cream in his hands.

The latter sounded like the best option.

Swinging his legs out from under the covers, he rubbed his eyes, standing up on shaky legs and attempted not to stagger too much on his way to the kitchen. The felt of his sleeping cap felt good under his fingertips as he walked, eyes set straight on the phone. It blinked a soft red light as it sat on the charger, calling to him. Telling him that he'd better skip work or that everything would be found out, and Sasuke would be pissed right when he got home. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he reached out a hand and picked it up, listening for the sound of the running water before he dialed.

Ringing reached his ear, right before Shizune picked up in her cheery tone. "Hey, it's Naruto. Could you tell Tsunade to postpone any missions she has for me? I'm really not feeling well, I think I might be getting the flu." He said, his throat sore and voice raspy. It would be enough to convince the woman to relay his message.

"Alright then, get well soon Naruto! Do you want me to sto- TSUNADE PUT DOWN THAT BOTTLE!" The conversation cut short and a dial tone met Naruto's ear, making him smile and shake his head. Putting the handset back into the cradle, he turned, spotting Sasuke in the doorway, still dripping with a towel around his waist.

Tilting his raven adorned head to the side, Sasuke cocked a brow. "What was that? I could hear her screaming from here."

The blonde shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I called in to see if they needed me or not, since I have the day off today." He lied, smiling some and yawning. "She said she'd stop by if they found anything for me to do." The devil nodded and moved forward, his pale hand reaching forward and touching Naruto's cheek lightly, the way that he used to enjoy.

And just like that, he was gone, most likely to get dressed.

Water. His legs had turned into water, only his arms supported him, and he didn't know why but all of a sudden he was drowning. It was thick, heavy and he couldn't breathe through the weight on him. His lungs constricted slowly, air forcing its way out as the clock tick ticked, tick ticked away. His heart was imploding, leaving just a wreckage of the old Naruto behind. Everything in his world was being shattered in the lonely minutes he stayed there, the edge of the counter cutting into hands and making the bones roll. Everything just needed to disappear, to dive into the depths of the ocean and never surface.

He couldn't help it as tears began to pool in his eyes, the lids crushed together and held tightly, as if they opened **HE **would be there, ready to seize him again. The beating of his heart and the rush of the water around him was all he could hear as sliding down the cabinet as gravity pulled his weak muscles, cold tiles chilling him.

But it wasn't water that was surrounding him anymore. It was too warm in his face and too cold in his hands. He must have been mistaken when he thought that he had been drowning for so long, the vessels in his body threatening to pop and disintegrate underneath his skin.

He was burning up, cold and clammy as the fires in him peaked, licking at his body and searing away at his soul. He refused to give into it, the despair and hatred that was gnawing at the edges of his mind.

Gasping some, he put a shaking hand over his mouth and tried not to scream, his white teeth moving forward and biting into the thin flesh that hit against his lips. He was trying his damndest not to scream, oxygen hissing through his teeth with the softest whistle as he took a deep breath. He refused to give into the emotions of despair and hate that were gnawing at the edges of his mind, and slowly, ever so slowly, he was alright again.

Pushing off the floor, he stood, reeling. Keeping his eyes open, he sucked in a deep breath, forcing nerves to be calm once more, and keeping the tears he had gathered from spilling. Swiping at his eyes impatiently, Naruto gave one last deep breath and made his way to the couch, eyes flickering to the remote briefly as he flopped into the comfort of the cheap stuffed pillows. Sasuke was there again, floating over him in pure supreme silence, a smile on his lips as he bent over the back of the couch and touched Naruto's chin, lifting his face up into the soft morning light. His back bowed as he bent down and pressed lips to lips, his tongue not waiting to invade the blonde's mouth, tasting all that it could and running along white teeth.

"Be good while I'm gone, Naru-chan." He whispered, pulling away slightly before dropping one more peck onto the boy's lips and straightening.

Naruto didn't move until the door clicked shut. He couldn't get up fast enough, barely making it to the bathroom before his stomach flipped and churned, heaving up every last drop of his calm. Shudders were racking his body, forcing him to gulp air in between the heaves that plagued him.

Wiping at his burning mouth, blue eyes stared into the mirror, spotting how pathetic and demented he looked, kneeling in front of the toilet with mussed hair and wrinkled clothes. When had he lost his night cap, and just where was that smile he always had? Attempting weakly, he shook his head, taking in the grimace that appeared on his features and running his tongue over the back of his teeth, almost gagging again at the taste of vomit.

Getting up, he grabbed his toothbrush, not even bothering with Colgate as he dropped his lips to the river of water pouring from the faucet. Swish, swish, spit, brush, spit, swish. He tasted clean, sterile and empty, like air and ice mixed.

It was better than tasting like Sasuke.

**AN: Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this. O_o;; Already I have a small, but growing, base of fans who love it. And here I was expecting to be hated for this seemingly common attack on Naruto, using Sasuke's cliché but pent up anger as a tool of torture.**

**Okay though, I'm fine with it. I like having positive feedback! Thank you everyone for reviewing, and as requested, I put a rush on the second chapter! I know it's short, a lot shorter than the last one as well, but I'm not going by length, but by actions. Piece by piece I might say. Well, enough of my rambling and rants. I will now type the very last piece of this meager chapter that I have forgotten in the first….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the show, any merchandise or rights associated with it, and I certainly do not own the settings. Have fun reading all this, because in so many words I am simply stating that I own nothing of importance to the general public, nor the Anime fan base other than the plot to this fan fiction, which was created purely for enjoyment and the entertainment of those who read it. Therefore I am going to also add that I made this especially wordy for all those grammar loving lawyers looking for someone to sue, and will yet again add one thing more. I did not do this for profit, and doubt that if I had, that I would receive any.**

**Good day, and possibly good night. I will update again soon!**


	3. I Don't Want This

The blonde had been perfectly fine sitting on the couch until there was a knock on the door and he jerked, dumping a river of half melted ice cream down his shirt. Swearing against the metal spoon in his mouth, he grabbed a napkin and tried rubbing at the mess staining his pajama shirt. "COME IN!" he called the spoon in his hand after a moment as he abandoned the treat on the polished surface of the end table.

The door opened and his sensei walked in with a slightly worried look. "Naruto, I thought you were just grabbing your things? You stayed here over night..." he took a look over the younger male and bit the inside of his cheek.

His clothes were obviously what he had slept in hours earlier, stained with ice cream and other bits of food, his hair hadn't been combed, and his eyes looked disinterested, detached, like he was trying not to become a part of his own life.

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke and I worked it out. We're giving it another chance." The words were too rehearsed, too objective and too obviously a lie. Iruka's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The blonde gulped and looked down, something he'd done since he'd first met Iruka; a sign of guilt. "He apologized for hitting me, for starting the argument in the first place even... he means it Iruka, he still loves me."

The brunette didn't let the issue drop. "Do you still love him?"

He nodded but didn't speak, grabbing the carton of ice cream and bringing it to the sink, pouring out the melted goop before throwing it away. Hitting the faucet on, he turned to the fridge and started to rummage through it. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Naruto..."

Blue eyes glanced over at him, then looked away instantly, and Iruka's feeling of worry deepened, forming a crevice of wrongness and suspicion. Naruto wouldn't say anything to him, he could tell that already, and that made him even more concerned. Something was horribly wrong.

Deciding not to push it, in case it made the boy less likely to trust him later on, he dropped the subject. "Shizune sent me over to see how you were feeling. She said you called in sick."

"I wasn't feeling good this morning, I was throwing up." No lies in that sentence, just not fully the truth... Naruto was feeling guilty for not saying anything to the closest thing he'd ever had to a father, gulping and grabbing an article of food blindly. A jar of pickles was now nestled into his white knuckled hand, and he turned to the counter, popping the lid off, snatching a fork, and spearing a slice.

He'd never turned to food for comfort before, save for the occasional bowl of ramen to cure the occasional disappointment, but lately he couldn't stop shoving food into himself. Something about just having something to do made it easier for him to block everything out. If he couldn't feel the pain, anger, sadness, betrayal... all those things that would make him want to break, than he would be fine. He speared another slice, waiting for Iruka to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence as he kept his back to his mentor, teeth grinding together harshly, clamping down so hard that they hurt and made audible clicks.

Finally, someone said something. "Good afternoon Iruka, I didn't expect you to be coming over." Sasuke's voice was like poison in the air, making both men tense and look to him. He hadn't made any sound opening the door, and his mere presence made Iruka want to say something, and Naruto wished he could disappear.

The Uchiha brat cocked a brow at the lack of greeting, walking over to Naruto and placing an arm around his shoulders in a clear marking of possession. The blonde didn't react, but simply looked to the side, away from his captor.

"Is this just a social visit, or did you have something important?" He continued, his voice cheerful and friendly.

Iruka nodded. "It was purely social. I'll be leaving now." his reply was practically a slap as he turned and stalked off, slamming the door. Neither boy had missed his look of worry sent to Naruto.

They stayed perfectly still until they were sure he was gone.

It was like a switch flipped from the cheery and friendly disposition the dark haired teen had just had, to the look of anger as he threw Naruto against the edge of the counter, pressing him back into it, eyes on the twisted look of pain on the blonde's face. "What did you tell him?" he hissed, his hand wrapping around the boy's throat.

"N-nothing! I said that we had worked it out!" he said, grabbing at Sasuke's hand, an eye clenched in pain, and the other watching his abusers face, ready to grab for a weapon if things escalated.

The hand released almost instantly, and a kiss made it's way to his lips, the boy lifting him up onto the counter and moving butterfly kisses down to his neck. "You're a good boyfriend Naruto. I'm sorry that my anger gets so out of hand, I was worried about losing you. Did I hurt you?"

Naruto gulped and shook his head no. His back was burning where he had hit the edge of the counter, and he'd have a bruise later, but he said nothing, staying stalk still as lips traversed up and down his tender neck and jaw line. Buttons on his shirt were coming undone, and he clenched his hands around the edge of the counter, digging nails into the pressed wood underneath. There was a hand brushing and tickling places it shouldn't have been exploring in the first place and he hissed under his breath.

Sasuke translated the sound as a declaration of pleasure, his hand working more as he moved down with his lips farther. In between kisses, he spoke. "I really am sorry about the other night." More kisses, and his tongue found the blonde's nipple. "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

Naruto didn't respond, his body was enjoying this, but his mind just wanted it all to stop. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to react anymore than he had to. He bit his lower lips as his pants were pulled away, and his hand tightened into a death grip on the counter's edge. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping his lips, melding into a moan as something warm and moist enveloped him.

Sasuke smirked some, bobbing down again, making the blonde press his head back into the cabinets behind him, thighs tightening beneath his fingers as he worked his tongue some, sucking hard.

He could feel the boy growing in his mouth and chuckled some, making the boy buck his hips some, trying to force it deeper. He complied of course, hoping to be able to use things like this to keep him in line. He slide down farther, closing his eyes and feeling a strange sensation as he initiated a deep throat.

The dark haired teen had never had much of a gag reflex, which was a good thing as Naruto's hand touched his hair, tangling in the locks carefully, riding it cautiously while the boy bobbed down and back up, working towards one goal.

There was a choking sound as Naruto climaxed with a long moan, splattering into the back of Sasuke's throat, inspiring a swallow. The mouth pulled away, a hand replacing it and stroking for a bit, wiping it clean while trying to inspire his erection to stick around.

"What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" he whispered huskily, getting a few ragged gasps from Naruto as the boy pulled him to him. "I promised I'd make it up to you, and I'm going to right now..." he added, the blonde wrapping his legs around the shinobi's waist, allowing him to take him where he wanted.

Naruto didn't like this. He was going along with it because he was afraid of what might happen should he say no.

He couldn't lie and say that what Sasuke was doing to his body wasn't an amazing feeling, he liked the way it felt to be touched like this, yes, but not that his rapist was able to make him feel this.

Sheets collided with his bed, and the other boy pulled away, leaving him feeling naked and cold as he laid sprawled, blue eyes open enough to see the other undressing, leaving a pile of tailored cotton in his wake as he mounted the bed, gripping Naruto's hips and pulling him closer, making his hair tangle almost instantly.

He felt an erection rub against his thigh and he whimpered, pressing his head back.

Sasuke smirked, his hands moving over Naruto's body, his hips rubbing slowly and sensually, making Naruto's already hard member ache for release.

He bucked up, trying to increase the sensation, a hand moving out and gripping Sasuke's lower back, trying to press him in more. The boy responded immediately, grinding against him harshly, controlling as their cocks pressed against one another again and again, heating the skin and stimulating every nerve near the area.

The bruise across his back ached as they collided again and again, teeth and lips biting and kissing everywhere they could find, making him moan in pain and pleasure to the point he couldn't tell which was which anymore.

He'd always thought of sex as being something amazing, romanticizing it out of proportions. But now that it was happening, he didn't see anything special about it. Yeah, it felt nice, but there wasn't any of the magic he'd been expecting, just a lot of grunting, sweat, and other messes.

All together, he didn't really understand why people made such a big deal out of it... it seemed different then he had imagined... it seemed like it was just fucking.

He felt a sudden mess of warm strings across his stomach and chest and knew that Sasuke had climaxed. There were a few last grunts, kisses and thrusts before he climaxed again, hearing the slats as he pumped out the semen the Uchiha seemed to want so much.

Naruto watched with a flushed face as the pale boy wiped a finger across his chest, pressing it to his partially open mouth. "You taste wonderful, Naruto. I want you to taste it as well. Lick me clean."

The blonde whimpered as his partner laid down beside him, unsure of it he should follow the order, or to say no. A hand grabbed him by the chin and he was yanked over, furious eyes staring into his frightened ones. "Do what I say, or I'll make you." His face was practically slammed into the white liquid and the blonde didn't hesitate.

Extending his tongue, he touched it against the salty and sweet mess nerviously, hearing an animalistic grunt from the mad fuck who wanted him to do this. "You might as well just lay between my legs while you do it. Put your hands to good use while you do it as well." It was an order, not a suggestion. He gulped and licked at it again, his legs already moving until he could feel the tip of the erection rubbing ever so lightly against his chest. He forced his stomach not to rebel as he groped around blindly for a moment, fingers moving across sticky skin until they came to the base. Running his fingers up it, he wrapped it in his grip, starting the process of jerking him off while he continued licking away.

The skin was wet with sweat as he ran his tongue over it, ears filled with the sound of disgusting heavy breaths and soft moans that left him wanting to run.

**Wow... once school started I completely forgot about this story. O-o SORRY GUYS! D=**

**So yeah... third chapter... geez... I don't know whether to feel accomplished or what..... Poor Naru-chan. .;;**


	4. Save Me

Naruto couldn't help the tears that were escaping his eyes as laid perfectly still, trying not to make a sound. When Sasuke had come home he'd pretended he was asleep so the boy wouldn't bother him. He felt like a prisoner, like he'd been thrust into some alternative reality with a Sasuke-look-alike who was really there just to hurt him.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him, he just wanted to be happy. Sighing as quietly as he could, he turned and buried his face in the pillow, hiding the tears in the white cotton.

----

_The Present: _

Tsunade blinked, looking at the scene she had asked the shinobi to leave in tact while she talked to Naruto. Never in her entire life had she seen such a scene. Every knocked over lamp, every scratch in the floor or walls, it all spoke of a desperate fight to live. It was obvious that Naruto's life had been in danger.

She took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as the stench of old blood, sweat and fear clogged her nose, making her gag. She clamped a hand over her mouth and willed the feeling away, refusing to give into the gore.

Taking a step into the apartment, she nodded to the guard and looked over at Sasuke's body. It's brown eyes were opened wide in shock, glazed over with death as his pale hand laid stiff on his chest, clutching the handle of a kitchen knife. It was hilt deep, bloody smears over the handle where the Uchiha had tried dragging it out of his body but couldn't get a grip.

Her heels clicked across the kitchen floor as she moved farther into the living area, looking at the spilt bowls of food, the shattered pieces of glass picture frames, vases and what appeared to be a cup.

Cushions had been ripped off the couch, like someone had been dragged off it without warning, finger nail gouges deep in the wooden backing of the furniture. The carpet beneath her feet was soggy with someone's blood, the stench of sake and coffee rising from a near by dark spot.

She moved off into the bedroom, looking at the half packed bags, feeling the sense of urgency Naruto must have felt when he was throwing clothes into them. She looked up, wondering why he hadn't left through the window when the other had gotten home, why he hadn't tried escaping before the mad man caught him. Her eyes widened when she realized the reason. Behind the blinds were solid metal bars, bolted straight into the frame of the window and denying any means of escape.

Her hand reached out, touching blood soaked ropes, skimming over a pair of scuffed hand cuffs and a belt spattered with rusty red splotches and strips.

Anger was slowly building up in her with everything she found. This hadn't been just a prisoner for the young boy, it had been a torture chamber.

And it had happened right under her nose...

---

_Six Months Earlier:_

Naruto yawned, coming in the door, his pack slung over his shoulder lazily. He was tired, having worked all day, not to mention catering to Sasuke's wants all night. He wanted to sleep, wanted some for of recreation that would leave him feeling dirty and ashamed.

Walking into the bedroom, he threw his things onto the bed, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the zipper of his jacket when he paused, looking to the window and having a sudden wish to climb out and escape. The door creaked open and he banished the thought, knowing he'd be caught before he could get help.

His teeth found the inside of his cheek and he bit down hard, keeping the tears back and his eyes steady as an arm slipped around his waist, holding him tight against a burning chest. "Welcome home, Sasuke."

He didn't get a verbal response, he hadn't been expecting one. His jaw tensed as lips pressed against his neck and he stood rigid, refusing to react. He was tired of this yo-yo game, when Sasuke wasn't raping or beating him, he was acting like he and Naruto had the sweetest relationship in the world. The act fooled everyone around them, but it didn't fool the Kyuubi boy anymore.

He felt a writhe in his stomach and closed his eyes, willing the demon inside of him to be quiet. He didn't want a fight, didn't want to be punished for the creature's fury at the way his host was treated.

The Uchiha would be going to take a shower, Naruto knew that, feeling him sigh and pull away. The roll of his breath made his stomach clench, and as he walked into the bathroom, action burst from him in a sudden flurry. His hands were working quickly and hurriedly, snatching up his packs and a few sets of clothes. Running through the apartment, he flung the door open and took off, eyes blurred with unshed tears as he ran fast and hard, letting his feet take him away from his prison. He didn't know where he was headed, only that it would be sanctuary for him.

His hand reached out from habit and the sliding door slammed to the side, clearing the path for him to rush forward and duck under a large oak desk.

Nothing moved, not even the air as he hugged his pack close and blinked away the tears, refusing to cry. The scenery was familiar, the bottom of the large chalk board and most of Iruka's chair filling his vision from his hiding place. It was so late that his teacher didn't have a reason to come back to the school, which made him wonder why the door was unlocked to the academy in the first place. He shook his head and scrunched into a smaller ball, just waiting for Sasuke's hand to try and drag him out.

Footsteps approached, slow and cautious, but he didn't say anything, just bit his lip and tried not to breathe. The steps were at the door now, and he could feel it slide close, the rattling from the old frame reverberating through the floor boards. Whoever it was stood right beside the desk now, the sound of creaking wood made Naruto's heart pound.

About to bolt, blue eyes looked around, searching for a way to get away. His actions made him practically laugh as a tanned face came into view.

Shikamaru looked puzzled, seeing the boy huddled under the desk like this, a large bruise spanning across his cheek and neck in the rough shape of a hand, like he'd been slapped too hard. There were bruises on his wrists, peeking out from under the jacket the boy and thrown on without zipping. Something about the injuries irked him, making his eyes narrow in suspicion. "Interesting resting place, Naruto. What're you doing here?"

His cigarette bounced in his lips as he spoke, the rancid smoke filling the space between them. The blonde just shrugged and flashed a careless smile. It didn't feel right still, especially not as Shikamaru listened to his words. "Just needed a familiar place, I guess."

"Who're you running from?"

Naruto winced. A visible wince that made the Nara's eyes narrow more and glare at him, as if staring at him like that would scour away the mask and lies. Something was horribly wrong, and it was bad enough that he could tell, worse so that Naruto was trying to hide it.

"N-no one, Shikamaru. Wha-why would you think that?"

"..." A cocked eyebrow made the blonde blush and look to the side, the bruise on his face coming into view more and Shikamaru hissed, grabbing Naruto's hand gently and tugging. "Come on out, no one else knows your hear, it's fine."

The boy stared at him for what felt like ever before nodding ever so slightly and shuffling forward, pushing his pack out with a foot. The Chuunin pulled it aside and moved back, helping the orange clad shinobi to his feet. "You still haven't answered who you're running from." He said, putting a thumb on Naruto's chin and guiding his head to the side, critical eyes sweeping over the fresh purple and blue bruise. "How'd you explain this, anyways?"

"Pissed off a girl by peeping at the baths."

"People bought it?"

A nod.

He wasn't getting anything out of him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled away, a hand rummaging around in his own pack, pulling out a small tub of sharp scented ointment. "Bruise balm, it'll help." He explained, unscrewing the cap and dabbing his pinky into it. Using a light and caring touch, he spread the medication over the area, then took another finger tip full. Taking the boy's hand, he massaged it lightly, rubbing the lotion into the wrist softly before pulling away and doing the same to the other hand. "So what was Sasuke's excuse for hurting you like this?"

No response, just a surprised stare. The Nara didn't lift his gaze off the injuries, watching as the swelling started to recede. "Wha-?"

"Naruto... I'm paid to notice these things, don't think I haven't noticed the last month. You've come into mission reception with hundreds of strange 'training' injuries, while your training partner, Sasuke, hasn't had much more than that 'better than you' smirk of his." His words were blunt, they had to be. There wasn't any sugar coating what was going on, it'd be a fool tactic to try. "You can't let it keep happening."

"Don't have much of a choice."

"You do. Stay with me and mine for a while. Sasuke won't pull shit if I'm the one who gets your things. He knows better than to reveal his ugly side around someone with social points, plus my house is never empty. As long as you're there, he can't get you."

This was his chance. This was Naruto's way _out. _Tears were spilling down his cheeks without him wanting them to, but he didn't care, he just nodded, gulped, and continued crying. He was free, he really was free...

Or at least he thought he was.

"Your bed will be in this room here, next to mine. If you need anything, just give me a knock." Shikamaru smiled and Naruto's stomach knotted, his head nodding out of habit and a small smile coming to his lips. "I promise, I won't ever take advantage of you."

_Goddamn, this boy is WAY too good at reading me, _the blonde thought, blushing and looking down. "Shikamaru... how am I ever supposed to repay you?"

A hand touched his hair, briefly and it was gone way before Naruto could look up and see his affection, it had been replaced by the Nara's normal smug look of laziness already. He had no clue what the other boy was feeling, and that frustrated the blue eyed shinobi. "By being safe. Now go investigate your room, I'll get your things and make an excuse to my mom. She'll probably give you some chores to make up for the extra mouth to feed. And don't worry about a rent, you're staying for free, no arguments."

He nodded and gulped, stepping into the room and looking at the cleverly undecorated decorations. A plant here, a generic picture there, green bed spread, white sheets; the perfect guest room for the non-complaining.

And Naruto was far from complaining.


End file.
